1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device having an asymmetric layout.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature a wireless or other communication capability, although other handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable, and thus are of a relatively compact configuration. With advances in technology, handheld electronic devices are built to have progressively smaller form factors yet have progressively greater numbers of applications and features resident thereon.
Some handheld electronic devices, such as those that may include a wireless communication capability, also include a microphone and an earphone disposed on a case of the handheld electronic device. The handheld electronic device can be held against the user's ear with the microphone disposed near the mouth such that the handheld electronic device can be operated as a telephone. While such handheld electronic devices have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such handheld electronic devices have not, however, been without limitation.
Handheld electronic devices having a built in earphone typically have the earphone disposed generally centrally on the handheld electronic device along an upper edge of a front surface thereof. While such a central positioning of the earphone provides to the handheld electronic device a symmetric appearance, such positioning of the earphone can have limitations. Depending upon the size of the device, the earphone can be difficult to position directly over the ear since the position of the earphone may not be readily apparent to a user when the handheld electronic device is disposed at the side of a person's head. Additionally, positioning the device such that a front surface thereof, such as at which the earphone would be disposed, is placed against the entire outer ear can become uncomfortable for the user. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device that overcomes these and other limitations.